You Will Never Be Rid of Me
by Luna Moonsurf
Summary: After the Third's death, Itachi takes it upon himself to remind one of the leaders of the village that he is still as much a threat as ever. Danzo won't be rid of the Uchihas that easily.


As Danzo walked to the tea house he thought about yesterday's events. The Third Hokage's funeral had been held, he of course had not attended, he'd despised that old man. _Good riddance, I say,_ he thought, _he was only a hindrance to the village._ Danzo had wanted someone more like himself to be Hokage, but alas the he'd been overruled and that Jiraiya person was voted to be instead.

He was snapped from his musings by kunai zooming through the air and landing halt-deep in ground at Danzo's feet; there was a note attached. He looked to where it was thrown but all he saw was a flash of black and red before the person was gone.

_It must have been a trick of the light,_ nevertheless, he picked it up. He sat down and opened the folded paper. Danzo sipped on his tea and read:

I'm still here,

I'm still alive.

I'm never truly gone,

I had not yet died.

No matter how hard you try,

My date of death,

Is mine to decide.

To say he was unnerved was a vast understatement. He shakily put down his cup and continued, for there was a second poem under the first.

You may run,

You may hide.

But if those words said,

In the past was a lie,

All the village secrets,

I have in my mind,

In the enemy's hands,

Soon will reside.

Danzo heart was pounding rapidly, _No, it's not possible! Has he really…?_ He unsteadily got to his feet, wanting to leave as soon as possible, he accidentally left the note on the table in his rush. As he exited two people with very strange cloaks entered. _Black and red clouds? _Really! _They're asking for suspension._ Danzo thought.

However when the shorter of the two men passed by him, he whispered something only he and Danzo could make out; Danzo froze, ghost-white. The two strangers sat down and ordered, the wind blew and Danzo's note fell off the table and landed at the larger man's feet. He picked it up and was about to read it when the wind blew again and the dusty paper (it _had_ been on the ground after all) flew from his hands and into his companion's dango.

"Oops! Sorry Itachi-san."

Danzo suddenly regained movement and slowly turned his head to look where the strangers were seated with wide eyes.

"It's fine, Kisame." Said the one that was addressed to as Itachi by the man he'd called Kisame. Itachi opened the slightly dirty note that had ruined his sweet. As he read he gained a small smirk.

Kisame felt shivers go up his spine, Itachi's smile was eerily similar to the one Sasori sometimes wore. The creepy redhead had an angelic face, and this was only emphasized more when he smiled; however, like Itachi's, it both beautiful and brimming with malicious intent. The blue-skinned man decided to stay out of this, whatever it may be.

Itachi looked up and made eye-contact with Danzo using his crimson eyes. Danzo heard yet another poem coming from no particular source: the sound came from all around. Dark poetry surrounded him, offering no escape from this world the Uchiha had spun from a mere glance alone. Then to his horror the disturbing words physically circled him, like blood-red ribbons ready to shoot out and coil around his neck, never let go while winding tighter, slowly and painfully ending his life. Not even looking away worked, for, as previously said, the words blocked all from view, save their own letters. He had no choice but to read as flew fluidly pass his eyes.

I am the subject of your nightmares,

I am the one who haunts your dreams.

Tearing apart your sanity,

Ripping it at its seams.

All this serves to remind you,

Though you try not to believe,

I'll not ever really leave.

Then a voice rang throughout his head, Itachi's voice to be exact.

"Foolish man, you made the mistake of believing

my existence to be an empty threat.

That I disappeared for eternity,

that night I left.

Tch, one day your folly will be your death.

Maybe not by my hand,

but perhaps by more ruthless than I.

Be prepared on the day you die,

in Hell I'll be waiting for you."

The genjutsu was ended and Danzo rushed away ('cause cripples can't run; remember, he needs a cane-staff-walkingstick-thing) as fast as possible from there, deciding to forget the whole incident and never speak of it to anyone.

However, the words Itachi had said when they had passed by each other echoed throughout his mind.

"You will never be rid of me."


End file.
